Cold War
by Mr Khan
Summary: The Cold War is over, and soldiers on both sides are out of work, so old foes decide to team up to take revenge on Megakat City. Prequel to the main series in script, features origin of Morbulus.


Cold War

By Mr Khan

It's been more than 5 months since my last SWAT Kats fic, 5 months where I've gotten sucked into the dark world of Deviantart, as well as my continued association with One Piece fan fiction here. Really, I'm writing this story to take a break from the kind of work I do on Deviantart, but I doubt anyone cares. This is another in my prequel set, though it's also based on one of the legendary "unused premises" for the series. It shows the origins of Morbulus (the four-eyed kat from Giant Bacteria) primarily, and also hints at the origin of Turmoil.

ACT ONE:

_Fade in with a military base out on the fringes of Megakat City, midday. A jeep shows up at the front gate, the guard salutes smartly and opens the gate. The jeep pulls around to a building, and a General in full uniform steps out and goes into the building. Inside, three mutant kats stand at attention in fatigues. Morbulus is on the left. Kastor, a kat with an extra pair of arms sticking out of his torso is in the center. Perod, a kat with a long, thick, prehensile tail (like a tentacle), squirming around his head restlessly, is on the right. _

GENERAL:

At ease Morbulus, Kastor, Perod.

_The mutants relax, each one nodding as his name is said._

GENERAL (sadly):

You three have been a great success. First of a new generation of super soldiers. But the Cold War is over now, and Command has demanded budget cuts. I'm sorry.

MORBULUS (outraged):  
What?

KASTOR:  
That's outrageous!

PEROD:  
No way!

GENERAL:  
Again, I'm sorry, but we have to meet budget demands.

KASTOR:  
Well what are we supposed to do with our 9 lives now?

GENERAL:

You'll have to figure that out on your own. Go to suite 3B for decommissioning.

_The mutants look at each other, nod, then Perod steps forward, his tail lashes out, seizes the General by the neck, and hoists him up._

PEROD (sarcastic):  
We're sorry too, General.

KASTOR:  
You're not going to throw us away like kitty litter!

MORBULUS:  
Come on, let's blast outta here.

_Perod tosses the General against the wall, and the three charge out. The General struggles to get up, then hits an alarm button on the wall. Show the outside of the base, buzzing with activity as the alarm goes off. Cut to the outside of a closed hangar, whose door suddenly explodes, then a single-wing jet (like a B-2) flies out. Morbulus is flying, with Perod and Kastor seated to either side. Cut to the Turbokat, flying along over the city. The radio beeps._

RAZOR:  
Whoa, I'm getting something on a military band!

T-BONE:  
Something big must be going down.

RADIO:  
Repeat, subjects have escaped with bomber. Apprehend immediately. This is not a drill.

RAZOR:  
Stolen bomber? 

T-BONE:  
Sounds like a job for the SWAT Kats.

_They fly off. Cut back to the bomber. Kastor pounds his control panel in frustration. _

KASTOR:

They can't do this to us. Not without paying dearly for it.

PEROD:  
Right. But we need a plan first.

MORBULUS:

Plan later. We've got company!

_He sees the Turbokat behind them, and veers the bomber sharply to the left. _

__T-BONE:  
Pretty sharp handling for a craft that size.

_The bomber zips around in tight evasive maneuvers, but the Turbokat stays on its tail._

T-BONE:  
Can you get a lock on it?

RAZOR:  
I've got an octopus missile spread that can't miss. Locked, launch!

_A spread of ten octopus missiles fires towards the bomber, but it flips on its side and two barely miss. _

PEROD:  
Whoa!

KASTOR:  
Huh, the famous SWAT Kats. Civilian vigilantes are no match for military hardware and training, right, Morbulus?

MORBULUS:  
Shut up! You have the weapons system up?

KASTOR:  
Workin' on it.

_Cut back to the Turbokat._

T-BONE:  
Ahh, you jinxed us sureshot. Can you hit it again?

_Razor looks at a blinking display in his console that reads "EMPTY."_

RAZOR:  
Nah, we're fresh out of missiles.

T-BONE:  
Crud! We're outta here!

_The Turbokat flies off, cut back to the bomber._

KASTOR:  
Weapons system online.

PEROD (derisively):  
No need, the SWAT Kats have already turned tail. We must've spooked 'em good.

KASTOR:  
So what's the plan now?

MORBULUS:  
We want revenge, right? Well I know just the kat to call about that…

_The bomber flies off. Cut to the hangar, where the Turbokat lands._

T-BONE:  
I can't believe we let them get away!

RAZOR:  
Sorry, buddy. I didn't think we'd need that many missiles.

_They jump out of the Turbokat._

T-BONE:

It's all right. Let's just load up some missiles and go knock those creeps outta the sky.

RAZOR (awkwardly):

Well, actually…

_Razor indicates the racks that usually hold extra missiles. Only three normal missiles are left._

T-BONE:  
We don't have any left?

RAZOR:  
Things have been pretty intense since we started out. I've run through most of the missile parts we could find in the salvage yard. We've used up most of the military surplus stuff. I was hoping with all the budget cuts they'd send some parts our way.

T-BONE:  
They'd better, or we're gonna be SWAT Kats declawed.

_Cut the scene ahead, where Chance and Jake are now in the garage. Three cars sit inside, waiting to be worked on. _

JAKE:  
Well, at least the mechanic business is picking up.

CHANCE:  
Yup, let's get to work.

_Chance grabs a ratchet and slides under one of the cars, while Jake flips on the TV. A midday broadcast of Kat's Eye News is on. _

JAKE:  
I wonder if the news has anything about that stolen bomber.

_Anne Gora appears on screen, at the entrance to the military base. _

ANNE (on TV):  
Just a short while ago, a hostile bomber flew over Megakat City for the first time since Mega War II. But it was not a Communist bomber, it was one stolen right out of the Megakat Air Base. After a short confrontation with the SWAT Kats, the two disengaged. Officers at the air base declined to comment, so we're here with Commander Feral of the Enforcers. Commander Feral, what are your thoughts on the situation?

FERAL (on TV):  
The military has refused to give us any information on the suspects, they say it's a national security concern. They're preventing my Enforcers from doing their job!

ANNE (on TV):  
And what are your thoughts on their confrontation with the SWAT Kats?

FERAL (on TV):  
The SWAT Kats were more helpful this time than the military, at least. They're still lawless vigilantes, but at least they're willing to help.

ANNE (on TV):

Strong words from the Enforcer Commander.

_Chance slides out from under the car. _

CHANCE:  
Geez, Feral's gotta be really mad at the military if he was glad for our help.

JAKE:  
Yeah. There must be something more to this than a stolen bomber.

_Cut to out over the ocean. A huge airship (basically a flying aircraft carrier with a larger hangar area below the bridge) is flying. The bomber flies towards it. _

RADIO:  
You are cleared for landing. Proceed.

MORBULUS:  
Copy that.

KASTOR:  
This is completely insane.

PEROD:  
Which means they'll never see it coming.

MORBULUS:  
Exactly. This is perfect (laughs).

_They land on the airship's runway and step out. Imagery of red stars is seen in a number of places. They are met by a line of helmeted kats in blue uniforms with red star insignias. In the middle stands Colonel Savage, a mean-looking grey-furred tom-kat wearing a cap with a star, and a flight commander uniform similar to that in Cry Turmoil._

SAVAGE:  
I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it.

PEROD:  
Yeah, the meanest old Commie foe in the Union meeting up with Megakat City's finest soldiers.

SAVAGE:  
Times have changed.

_Savage begins walking into his ship's hangar. The others follow. Many jets like Enforcer jets (or MiGs) are seen. _

SAVAGE:  
You serve your country a long time then it collapses, and the pinheads who take over just kick you to the curb. Some of us just rolled over and took it, but not me. I took _my_ ship and _my_ troops to fight on my own. I heard that Turmoil followed my lead.

KASTOR:  
Sounds like something that crazy she-kat would do.

PEROD:  
We got something similar. They make us into monsters to fight for them, then just toss us aside.

SAVAGE:  
Cold Warriors like us just aren't needed any more.

MORBULUS:  
That's why we called you. We'll show 'em that the Cold War isn't over.

KASTOR:  
We conquer Megakat City, and you can keep it without having to hand it over to those ungrateful pencil-pushers.

SAVAGE (wistfully):

Megakat City. The grand prize… But how?

MORBULUS:

Just follow our lead. We'll worry about details, you just give us the muscle.

SAVAGE:  
Deal!

_He and Morbulus shake paws. Fade out, end Act One._

ACT TWO

_Fade in with the military base, at night. Perod and Kastor are crouched behind some bushes outside the perimeter fence. They see a pair of MPs pass by, then go over to the fence. Perod uses his tail to pick up Kastor and deposit him on the other side of the fence, then loops his tail through the other side of the chain link fence and uses it like a rope to climb over. Quickly they take cover behind some barrels as more MPs approach. _

KASTOR:  
This place is crawling with guards! How did we ever think this was gonna work?

PEROD:  
You don't remember much, do you?

_He pulls out a small microphone._

PEROD:  
We're in position, Morbulus. Move ahead.

MORBULUS (on radio):  
Copy.

_Suddenly the bomber swoops in and fires a missile, hitting a building on the other side of the base. The bomber flies off and the base bursts with activity as kats head towards the burning building._

PEROD:  
Now we're clear to move.

KASTOR:  
Finally!

_Cut to Morbulus in the bomber, who swoops over the base again as 5 fighters take off in pursuit. He leads them out over the city. _

MORBULUS:  
That's right, follow me.

_Morbulus watches the fighters with his rear eyes. They pass in front of a high-rise apartment building and Morbulus fires. Three missiles hit, downing three fighters. Inside the apartment building, Callie is awoken by the blasts, flopping out of her bed._

CALLIE:  
(yelps)

_She looks out the window._

CALLIE:  
It's that stolen bomber again!

_Cut to the garage and show the alarm going off. A very sleepy-looking Chance goes to the receiver. _

CHANCE (sleepy):  
We don't serve pizza here.

CALLIE:  
Huh? SWAT Kats?

_Chance snaps awake._

CHANCE:  
Oh, uh, T-bone here. What do you need, Miss Briggs?

CALLIE:  
That stolen bomber's back. It's shooting down military jets over the city.

CHANCE:  
Roger. We're on our way.

_Jake walks into the room, also looking sleepy._

JAKE (sleepy):

Whuzzat?

CHANCE:  
We got another chance at that bomber from two days ago, let's roll!

_They suit up, get in the Turbokat, and fly off._

T-BONE:  
Do we even have anything to throw at this guy? We should be savin' our missiles for a real emergency?

RAZOR:  
We can try out my new Turboblades. All they're made of is a bit of steel. Not much, but they'll do in a pinch.

_They approach the bomber, which is chasing down the other two fighters. _

RAZOR:  
Whoever it is, they're just toying with those fighters. What is really going on here?

_Cut back to the military base, where Kastor and Perod are in the radar room, alone. Perod's tail snakes up and tears out a bunch of cables._

PEROD:  
That's the feed from the main radar dish. Do you have it?

_Kastor is standing in front of a control console, his four arms working quickly._

KASTOR:  
Got it. It's rigged to just display old air traffic patterns from yesterday.

PEROD:  
Then Megakat City is ripe to fall. Let's go, tell Morbulus to disengage.

_Cut to Morbulus. _

MORBULUS:  
This is all too easy.

_Show his targeting screen, as it locks on to one of the fighters, then suddenly everything flips. Show that the outer edge of one wing was clipped by a Turbo-blade._

MORBULUS:  
What?

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Turbo-blade's doin' their thing.

T-BONE:  
All right! We got 'im now!

MORBULUS:  
Lucky shot, SWAT Kats! But let's see if you can take it.

_The bomber swoops around to track the Turbokat, but has a hard time keeping up. He fires a missile anyway, but the Turbokat easily dodges._

MORBULUS:  
They're way more maneuverable than me with this damaged wing.

T-BONE:  
He's down for the count, buddy.

RAZOR:  
Clip his wing a little further down and he'll be forced to land this time. One more turbo-blade loaded, locked…

T-BONE:  
Crud!

_T-bone suddenly veers the Turbokat out of the way. Show a number of Enforcer choppers that have appeared in the fight._

FERAL (on Megaphone):

Back off, all of you! The Enforcers will handle this!

T-BONE:  
Awh get real Feral! It's our tag!

FERAL:  
It's our job to protect the city, not you hotshot vigilantes!

_One of the military fighter pilots cuts into the conversation._

PILOT:  
Actually, this is a national security matter. You'll all need to vacate this airspace immediately.

FERAL:  
If it threatens this city, it's our job to stop it.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, if you can handle it.

FERAL:  
Quiet, you! This is an Enforcer job, end of discussion!

PILOT:  
Stand down, or you will all be brought up on charges.

FERAL:  
You don't know anything about protecting this city!

T-BONE:  
Like you do.

FERAL:  
That's it, I'm going to…

RAZOR:  
While you're all standing around bickering, he's getting away.

_The bomber has indeed gone. T-bone and Feral pound their control consoles in frustration._

T-BONE:  
Good job, Feral.

FERAL:  
This was your fault, SWAT Kats.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, tell that to my afterburner.

_The Turbokat blasts off._

T-BONE:  
Sorry, buddy. I can't believe I let Feral get to me again.

RAZOR:  
Ahh. The bigger problem here is what that bomber was up to. What does this nut want?

T-BONE:  
I don't know. But when that bomber comes back, the SWAT Kats will be ready for it.

_They fly off. Cut to the airship, still out over the ocean. Morbulus lands. Savage, Kastor, and Perod are waiting for him_

KASTOR (chuckles):  
What happened to you?

MORBULUS:  
I had another run-in with the SWAT Kats.

PEROD:  
No matter. You gave us the cover we needed. Now Megakat City shall fall.

SAVAGE:  
Tomorrow morning, the Cold War ends.

_They all laugh. Move ahead to the next morning and Megakat International Airport. Show an air traffic controller looking at a radar screen and sipping his morning coffee. He sees a rather large blip move across the screen, and picks up a telephone._

AIRPORT ATC:  
Hello, Megakat Air Base? We've got a very large bogey comin' in on Megakat City. Bigger than a blimp.

MILITARY ATC:

We're not picking up anything. Must be interference.

AIRPORT ATC:  
Maybe, but I… whoa!

_Show outside, where the airship has melted the airport's radar antenna. _

AIRPORT ATC:  
We've just been attacked, repeat, we've…

MILITARY ATC:  
Calm down, report your situ…

_Explosions rock the military base. Outside, a number of Savage's fighters strafe the base, destroying fighters still on the ground._

MILITARY ATC:  
We've been attacked too! Red alert!

_The base's alarm goes off. Cut to downtown, where Callie is driving in to work. Traffic suddenly halts._

CALLIE:  
Ugh. Not again.

_She then hears the reason for the traffic jam, as a loud wailing siren is heard._

CALLIE:  
A civil defense alarm? But who would…?

_She sees the airship, hovering over the city, as more fighters take off from it. Enforcer choppers rise to meet them._

CALLIE:  
I don't think they're going to be able to handle this.

_Cut to the garage, where Chance is staggering sleepily over to the coffee-maker (next to the fridge). The alarm goes off, and Chance falls on the floor, shocked. _

CHANCE:  
Guh, long night.

_He gets up, then picks up the receiver. _

CHANCE:  
T-bone here.

_The Enforcer choppers and Savage's fighters are dogfighting above Callie's location._

CALLIE:  
There's an airship attacking the city! It looks… Communist.

CHANCE:  
Communist? But I thought the Union collapsed?

CALLIE:  
If it's not them, someone's using their air-ship. It's fully loaded with fighters, too.

CHANCE:  
Right, we're on it.

_They suit up and take off in the Turbokat. _

RAZOR:  
First a stolen bomber from the air base and now an attack from an old Cold War airship?

T-BONE:  
Yeah, there's gotta be a connection.

_Razor's radio beeps. _

RAZOR:  
There definitely is. These Commie fighters are attacking the air base.

T-BONE:  
Crud! The whole city'll be vulnerable if that place goes!

RAZOR:  
Right. Let's start there, then hit the big mother ship.

_They approach the air base. They see a trio of fighters swooping towards a fleeing troop of soldiers on the ground._

RAZOR:  
Have to take 'em down in one shot, but it's gonna take a missile. Bring us in from the side!

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_The Turbokat swoops around to approach the diving trio of fighters from the side. Razor fires one of their remaining missiles that hits the outer fighter, which then spirals in to the other two, downing all three in one shot._

RAZOR:

Bingo!

_Three more fighters move in behind the Turbokat. _

T-BONE:  
My turn!

_The fighters track the Turbokat, firing intermittent bursts. T-bone dodges. _

T-BONE:  
Try keeping up with this!

_He turns the jet into a tight barrel roll, moving into a curve. The three fighters get confused and end up ramming into each other. _

RAZOR:  
Radical flying!

T-BONE:  
Is that all of them?

RAZOR:  
Not quite.

_The bomber swoops in again, firing a series of missiles at the Turbokat._

_Fade out. End Act Two._

ACT THREE

_Fade in with the bomber, piloted again by Morbulus, approaching the Turbokat from behind._

MORBULUS:  
You won't escape me this time!

_Morbulus fires multiple missiles, which follow the Turbokat as it dives to dodge them._

T-BONE:  
Gah! Guided missiles!

_He drops the Turbokat sharply and flies through the open doors of a hangar. The missiles smash into the roof, but the Turbokat flies out the other door unharmed. _

T-BONE:  
That was too close.

RAZOR:  
Don't worry, I got him.

_The Turbokat approaches the bomber from behind, and Razor fires a turboblade, but Morbulus dodges. Razor fires again with the same result._

T-BONE:

How does he do that?

RAZOR:  
Advanced military technology. Or he's some kinda mutant super-soldier.

T-BONE:  
You watch too many sci-fi movies.

MORBULUS:  
You'll have to do better than that.

_Morbulus fires a missile, and the Turbokat dodges. They trade fire for a bit, then one of Morbulus' missiles nicks the Turbokat's wing. The Turbokat spins, then T-bone regains control._

T-BONE:  
How long are we gonna keep up this dance?

RAZOR:  
I've got a plan, just keep us steady.

_Razor fires a spread of turboblades, aimed just a little above Morbulus' cockpit._

MORBULUS:  
What kind of fool do these SWAT Kats take me for?

T-BONE:  
But a spread didn't work the last time!

_Morbulus moves the bomber lower to dodge the turboblades._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_Razor fires a missile, aiming lower just as the bomber dips lower._

MORBULUS:  
What?

_Morbulus tries to dodge, but the missile hits his wing full-on._

T-BONE:  
Nailed him good, buddy!

_Morbulus' bomber plummets, but he manages to level out for a crash landing on the air base tarmac. The radio beeps._

T-BONE:  
Yes Miss Briggs?

_Callie is in City Hall, watching as the airship proceeds to Enforcer Headquarters, blasting at skyscrapers as it goes._

CALLIE:  
Where are you? That airship has almost made it to Enforcer headquarters!

RAZOR:  
Sorry Ms. Briggs, we ran into that bomber again, attacking the Megakat Air Base.

CALLIE:  
Is there some sort of connection?

T-BONE:  
Definitely, he was workin' with the commies.

_They fly off._

RAZOR:  
Hopefully the military's up to catching that bomber's pilot.

_Show Morbulus jumping the fence to flee the base._

MORBULUS:  
No way they're getting me.

_Cut to the airship bridge, where Savage, Perod, and Kastor observe the attack._

PEROD:  
Enforcer Headquarters will be in firing range in moments.

SAVAGE:  
Good. I've had enough of these police goons thinking they can mess up my airship!

_A heads-up alert rings._

SAVAGE:  
What? More Enforcers?

_The Turbokat appears on a monitor._

PEROD:  
No, the SWAT Kats.

_Perod opens up a microphone. Cut to Kastor, who is fighting amidst a melee of Enforcers and Communist guards. _

PEROD (on radio):

The SWAT Kats are back.

KASTOR:  
They must've been too much for ol' Morbulus after all.

_Show that Enforcer jets are fighting with Savage's fighters intensely around the ship. _

RAZOR:  
Looks like the Enforcers are doing some damage.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, but they'll never stop it in time.

FERAL (on radio):  
This is Commander Feral! I've got one on my tail.

_Show Feral in a chopper, being pursued by a fighter._

RAZOR:  
We gotta help him!

T-BONE:  
But it's our last missile!

_T-bone turns to look at Razor, who looks back disapprovingly._

T-BONE:  
Oh, all right.

_The Turbokat drops in behind the fighter and picks it off with their last missile._

FERAL:  
I should've known you SWAT Kats would butt in!

RAZOR:  
Gee thanks, Commander. That was our last missile you know.

FERAL:  
Look, if you have to be here, at least help my Enforcers. We're trying to take the airship from the inside, but they're slowing us down.

T-BONE:  
We're on it!

_The Turbokat loops through the air, avoiding more fire from the airship, as well as a number of fighters that rise to engage it. The Turbokat flies into the open hangar._

T-BONE:  
We're goin' in hot!

_T-bone flips open the landing gear and makes a sudden landing on the airship's launching platform. The drag chute is extended and the Turbokat slides to a halt inside. Cut to the airship's bridge. Cut to the hangar, where T-bone and Razor jump out of the Turbokat. They see Enforcers, who have gathered around an open door, taking cover and trading fire with something within. They run up to the Enforcers._

RAZOR:  
What's the situation?

ENFORCER:  
That four-armed freak in there is keeping us pinned down all by himself!

T-BONE:  
We'll handle it, just give us some cover!

ENFORCER:  
Roger!

_The Enforcers surge in._

KASTOR:  
I've got more than enough firepower for all of you! Including you SWAT Kats!

_T-bone and Razor race in behind them. T-bone picks up Razor, who perches on his shoulder. T-bone tosses Razor, who moves into a flying kick._

RAZOR:  
Hiiiiiyah!

KASTOR:  
Guh!

_Kastor falls heavily, unconscious, while Razor grabs two of his guns and shoots down two more of the guards. T-bone fires nets from his glovatrix to bag more of them. The rest flee. They examine Kastor's unconscious form, along with the Enforcers._

RAZOR:  
We should tie him up.

_Two Enforcers pick up Kastor's limp form and look at his arms. _

ENFORCER:  
I'm not sure where to begin.

RAZOR:  
Too many sci-fi movies, huh?

T-BONE:  
Yeah, yeah.

_Some Enforcers cuff him and carry him out, while others move forward through the hallway with the SWAT Kats. They find a staircase labeled in Cyrillic. Razor motions for the Enforcer's attention_

RAZOR:  
This should be the bridge. Head up those stars and attack it head-on.

ENFORCER:  
What about you SWAT Kats?

T-BONE:  
We'll take the direct route.

_T-bone and Razor ready the grappling hooks on their glovatrixes, indicating a shaft behind the staircase that leads up to darkness. _

ENFORCER:  
Roger.

_The Enforcers charge up the stairs. T-bone and Razor wait to hear the sound of them firing at something, then fire their grappling hooks up, which stick to girders that reinforce the ceiling. They zip up, then pull out their blowtorches and burn through the ceiling, a chunk of which falls away. They swing in through the hole, but are immediately seized by Perod's tail, which wraps around their necks. They see a number of katguards fighting the Enforcers, as well as Savage and Perod._

SAVAGE:  
Well, well, it looks like I've bagged a couple of SWAT Kats. You'll be good trophies to celebrate my victory over Megakat City.

T-BONE (struggling):  
You're not… going to get… away with this!

SAVAGE:  
I think I already have. My airship is in position, and with one command I can level your Enforcer Headquarters. This city is mine.

RAZOR:  
We'll see about that!

_Razor pulls out his blowtorch again, which he applies to the bare fur of Perod's tail._

PEROD:  
(yowls) 

_Perod drops both of them, and his tail sticks up in pain. T-bone and Razor hit the floor, and T-bone fires a mini-octopus missile that snags his tail and pins it to the wall above the main monitor. Perod dangles there. _

PEROD:  
Cheap shot!

RAZOR:  
Nice shootin'.

T-BONE:  
Eh, I was due.

SAVAGE:  
You're too late, SWAT Kats!

_Savage is at the helm, turning knobs and hitting buttons. T-bone and Razor fire nets and snag him._

SAVAGE:  
The engines are locked in. Full speed ahead to ram Enforcer headquarters!

RAZOR:  
We're too late!

T-BONE:  
Nah. If they've built it, I can fly it.

_T-bone seizes the helm (like an old style ship's wheel here, but made of steel), and struggles with the controls. Show the airship begin to slowly turn, just as it is about to hit the top of Enforcer Headquarters. _

T-BONE:  
Too tight! It's gonna come apart!

_The airship rumbles. Show parts of it falling off, as it begins to lose altitude._

T-BONE:  
Gotta… bring it… up!

_The airship levels out slightly, then crashes into the street. Cut the scene ahead as fire trucks, Enforcer tanks, and Enforcer choppers converge on the burning wreckage. Show Enforcers ushering arrested Communist soldiers away. Anne Gora comes on the scene, approaching Commander Feral._

ANNE:

Anne Gora here live at the scene, where the mysterious Communist airship that has wreaked havoc since sunrise has just been brought down, thanks to the combined efforts of the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats.

FERAL:  
More my Enforcers than the SWAT Kats, Anne.

_A battered-looking Enforcer comes on scene._

ENFORCER:  
Are you kidding? The SWAT Kats took down Savage and that mutant almost single-pawed!

_The Turbokat blasts out of the hangar and into the sky. Cut inside the Turbokat, where they're watching the Kat's Eye News broadcast. _

ENFORCER (on TV):  
Thank you, SWAT Kats!

T-BONE:  
That Enforcer's gonna be a janitor by sunset.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, but it's good to get some good press. Now if only we could get some missiles…

_They fly off. Cut the scene to the garage again, where Chance and Jake are working on more cars. They hear a horn beeping._

JAKE:  
Feh. Burke and Murray.

_They step outside, and see Burke and Murray driving a semi-truck branded "Oversized Load." The truck is pulling an absurdly huge piece of the airship._

CHANCE:  
Stuck dismantling that airship, huh?

MURRAY:  
Yup.

BURKE:  
Shut up! I don't know why they're making us haul this crud. Who's gonna use all this military junk?

JAKE:  
Ahh, I'm sure it'll find a loving home somewhere.

_Chance and Jake smile at each other._

_Fade out. The end. _

This was a little more difficult to scratch through, as I had originally conceived it as two separate stories that worked together (about the mutants being discharged and taking revenge, then one about a rogue former Communist attacking), but decided there wasn't enough material, and that it would be cooler to mix them together anyway, but it may have made this story a bit too chaotic. Perod and Kastor are names that sound vaguely Greco-Roman like Morbulus does, and Savage was rather obvious. I also had to skate around the fact that the show never really placed Megakat City in a country, or even directly showed a world outside the vicinity of the city, so I simply called the Cold War enemies "Communists," and said that they came from "the Union." It was also fun coming up with mutations to match Morbulus's, useful mutations that weren't too extreme.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
